


Der-bear

by myhomeboy_stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Babysitter Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Derek, Deputy Laura Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, I just need a bit of sweetness in my life, Little Derek is Cute, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhomeboy_stilinski/pseuds/myhomeboy_stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura enlists Stiles' help to babysit a toddler she claims comes from a pack in SoCal. Not knowing his name, Stiles decides that the little dude definitely looks like Beacon Hills' resident sourwolf, thus dubbing him Der-bear.</p><p>And if Stiles is still too scared to admit his feelings to the real Derek, he might as well tell Der-bear all about them instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der-bear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anybody reading this is following my WIP Red Tattoos of Fate, but if you are, I wrote this fic because I need a break from all the angst and stupid Derek decisions.  
> Soooo, fluff!
> 
> It's pretty much just a drabble to make myself happy that I wanted to share.

“Oh, Stiles, thank god!” Laura said as soon as she opened the Hale house door.

There was a toddler in her arms, was the first thing Stiles noticed. The tired rings around Laura’s eyes were second.

“How do you have a baby?” Stiles asked, calmly, but ramping up to a complete freak out. “I have seen you almost every day for five years now, there is no way I’m so oblivious that I didn’t realize you were pregnant or gave birth.”

“Idiot,” she exhaled fondly before dumping the toddler in Stiles’ arms.

“What?” Stiles asked, his pitch uncomfortably high.

“I’m babysitting while a pack down in SoCal is dealing with some pesky hunters, but Cora and I need to go help them now. Can you take care of him until tonight? I’ll pay you?”

Laura has been Stiles’ partner at the station since he had started working at the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department. That was approximately five years and three months ago. Stiles found out about the supernatural approximately five years and two months ago.

“No need, you’ll just have to babysit Charlie next time I need you to.” Stiles looked at the toddler when he suddenly started fussing. He was cute, with a black mop of hair and startling hazel eyes. He kind of looked like Beacon Hills’ resident sourwolf. “Where’s Derek?”

Stiles has had a crush on Derek since he met him, approximately five years and two and a half months ago.

“He’s already there.” Laura turned around and waved Stiles inside. “And I’d rather pay you then ever babysit Charlie – that cat is the spawn of Satan.”

“Hey,” Stiles half-heartedly protested because if he had to be honest, it was true. The toddler in his arms started whining softly and Stiles quickly shifted his weight, looking down at the adorable young’un’ “Well, aren’t you the cutest thing I’ve ever seen?” The kid blinked and Laura laughed.

“God, this is priceless,” she muttered.

“What?” Stiles asked again.

Cora came bustling down the stairs before Laura could answer.

“Okay, so there’s food in the fridge, he’s due for a nap soon and there are some toys in the living room. Call us if you need anything!” Laura rambled this off, while she and Cora walked out the front door. They were leaving in a hurry that Stiles would’ve found suspicious if he hadn’t known what dicks hunters could be and why they needed to get to the other pack.

Just as the two Hale ladies climbed into the car, Stiles remembered.

“Wait! You never told me his name!” He jogged out onto the porch, the baby in his arm giving an alarmed squawk at the movement before giggling softly. The car pulled away and Stiles looked at the toddler with a sigh. “Guess I’ll just have to name you myself. You look like…a little Der-bear.”

Der-bear nodded at Stiles and beamed, showing off his two larger-than-normal front teeth.

“So, adorable,” Stiles muttered. “Are you hungry?” He asked as he turned back into the house, closing the front door behind him. The kid nodded once again. “Are you old enough to speak?” Another nod. “How old are you?” Der-bear didn’t say or do anything. “Okay, that’s alright.” Stiles didn’t want to pressure the little kid into speaking to him. It must be traumatizing, being removed from his pack at such an early age. “I wonder if you’re a werewolf,” Stiles continued as he walked into the kitchen. There was a brown, antique high chair at the kitchen table and Stiles put Der-bear in it as he started searching for food in the fridge. Der-bear was mock-growling at Stiles, obviously mimicking a werewolf now that he heard the word. “So ferocious,” Stiles gasped.

He decided on a box of chicken nuggets, which was probably not the healthiest meal for a toddler, but he figured if Der-bear was old enough to speak, he can have chicken nuggets. He quickly popped them onto a tray and into the oven, setting it to the appropriate temperature.

“So, buddy, what do you want to drink?” Stiles turned around again. Der-bear stared at him, furrowing his thick eyebrows at the question.

Stiles was just about ready to give Der-bear options so that he wouldn’t have to speak aloud when the kid softly said, “water, please?” Stiles noticed a bit of a lisp that he chalked up to the big front teeth.

“Alright, Der-bear, water it is.” Stiles grabbed a plastic cup, sitting on the drying rack next to the sink and filled it with water before putting it down in front of Der- bear. After the kid had taken a sip, Stiles realized that he still needed to keep him entertained till the food was ready. He quickly pulled out his phone and opened up his apps. He had this game where the character was a teenager bitten by a werewolf and you had to complete these little missions to gain control. He played it at work when things were quiet just to irritate Laura. He changed the setting to family friendly (which had a lot less gore and violence in it) and quickly showed Der-bear how to play.

It kept the kid preoccupied until the food was finally done. Stiles put the nuggets on plates with some ketchup and sliced an apple for a sweet treat afterward. Der-bear was a bit of a messy eater. By the time they were done his face was smeared with blood red ketchup.

“Alright, little dude, let’s clean you up.” Stiles grabbed a clean washcloth and rinsed it before attempting to smear the stains off of Der-bear’s face. Keyword: attempting. The little guy was fussy, yanking and ducking out of Stiles’ way. When Stiles grabbed his jaw, gently but firmly, the toddler finally gave up and sat still, his eyebrows drawn tight and his eyes narrowed to slits. “Woah there, you are looking more and more like your namesake.” Stiles picked Der-bear up and out of the high chair and made his way upstairs to Laura’s room. He had only seen the rooms when Laura had given him the tour the first time he went to the house. Laura’s room was at the end of the hallway and Stiles guessed that Der-bear must be sleeping with her, but there was no crib in the room. They must have a crib, unless Laura co-sleeps with Der-bear. Stiles quickly checked Cora’s room, just in case, but there was no crib in there either, then he checked Derek’s room.

Derek’s room was the smallest and darkest, with windows facing away from the sun and a large oak tree blocking out any beams. The bed was messy, but the rest of the room neat and just as Stiles was ready to move out again, feeling like he was prying where he shouldn’t be, he saw the crib/baby bed. It looked like a crib converted into a small children’s bed, probably more suited to Der-bear’s age, now that Stiles thought about it.

“Okay, little dude, time to take a nap.” Stiles wondered why the crib was in Derek’s room. Maybe Laura didn’t want him sleeping next to her, and Derek might have already been in SoCal, so it’s not like Derek has been sleeping with a toddler in his room. Ugh, Derek would probably be a great dad. Stiles wanted his children.

Stiles shook his head to dislodge his train of thought and moved to the crib, attempting to put Der-bear down onto it. Keyword, once again: attempting.

“Hey, buddy, you kinda have to let me go if you wanna sleep.” Stiles tried to pry Der-bear’s hands off of him, but the little dude was strong.

“No,” he said quietly, “Sleep with Stiles.”

Stiles paused a minute before sighing. It wasn’t like it would do any harm, so he walked over to Derek’s bed, one-handedly arranging the blankets for optimal comfort before gently lying down with Der-bear cuddled into his side, his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles doesn’t really know what prompted him to start talking, maybe it was being in the Hale house, or in Derek’s room, or maybe because Der-bear just looked and acted like Derek so much, but he talked.

“I don’t know if you met Derek, but he’s Laura’s younger brother and Cora’s older brother. This is his room. I named you after him ‘cause you guys look a lot alike. I mean, if I didn’t know better, I would’ve guessed that you’re his son.” He paused and looked down only to see that Der-bear was peering at him with curious eyes. “You have the same eyes – this ridiculous kaleidoscope of color. You’re probably going to be just as beautiful when you grow up, kid. You also have the same eyebrows, bushy black caterpillars.” Der-bear gave a little growl at that and Stiles laughed. “Oh my god, you sound just like him.” He sobered up quickly when his chest started to pang. “I haven’t seen him in, like, two weeks. I miss him.” Stiles paused again. “I have this ridiculous crush on him, you know? He’s just an all-around good guy. He volunteers at the library and he brings Laura (and sometimes even me) lunch.” Der-bear burrowed his face into Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles laughed softly, “Yeah, you’re right, little dude, time to sleep.”

And then he drifted off, smelling Derek in everything around him.

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up to the soft shuttering of a camera lens – the tell-tale sign that someone was taking photos. His brain slowly waded through the fog. He vaguely assumed that someone was taking a photo of him and Der-bear snuggling.

And then he realized, Der-bear’s weight was much heavier and more present now then previously. In fact, there was definitely someone bigger in the spot where Der-bear had been.

He opened his eyes.

“What the hell?!” Stiles sat upright, completely startled to find that Der-bear was gone and in his place was Derek Freaking Hale. Not only was his crush cuddled up next to him, but he was naked, his ass bare for the entire world to see. (And damn, was it an ass). Stiles turned around to find Laura and Cora standing at the door, snickering. “What the hell is this? Where’s Der-bear?”

“Who’s Der-bear?” Laura chuckled before looking over Stiles’ shoulder. “He’s waking up. I think I’m going to give you two a minute. Come, Cora.” And then they left without an explanation. Stiles jumped out of the bed because seriously, he was so tempted to give that ass a squeeze.

“Shit,” Derek swore, pushing his face into his pillow. Stiles watched as Derek’s muscles flexed when he pushed himself up before looking away when Derek turned around. He wouldn’t be responsible for his actions if he ever met Derek’s dick face to uh-face? “Stiles? You’re still here?”

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Stiles told the wall. “I mean, why are you here? I mean, I know this is your house and I know this is your bed, but why are you in it naked when I fell asleep with Der-bear in it. Where’s Der-bear? Did you guys figure out the hunter thing? Is the pack safe? Is Der-bear back with his family? I wanted to say goodbye, but I guess it’s better this way. I was getting attached. I guess you’re wondering why I called him Der-bear, but I mean, come on, the little dude looked like you and he growled like you and his eyebrows were also huge and angry the whole time…”

“Stiles, did you mean it?” Derek finally said when Stiles trailed off awkwardly. That was another reason Stiles was in love with the guy; he actually just let Stiles run out of steam and he never got impatient with Stiles’ rambles. Stiles wanted to look at him, but he still wasn’t sure if Derek was modest.

“Did I mean what? That the little dude looked like you? Cause, yeah,” Stiles answered, but he had the feeling that wasn’t what Derek was asking.

“Please look at me,” Derek whispered, his voice soft and foreign, and Stiles couldn’t say no. He turned his head, glad to see that Derek had a blanket covering his lap (well, not glad per se, but yeah). “I’m Der-bear.”

“What?” Stiles asked for the third time that day, his voice breaking.

“There was a witch and she liked me, and she didn’t particularly like it when I turned her down, so she turned me into a toddler. Laura and Cora have been taking care of me for these past two weeks, but today they found a way to break the curse and they asked you to babysit me.”

“Two weeks,” Stiles muttered to himself. “That’s why you haven’t been in to see Laura. You’ve been a fucking toddler, oh my god.”

“I missed you too, you know.” Derek stared at Stiles. “I don’t just come to the station because of Laura…”

“Oh my god.” Stiles must be dreaming, when he wakes up he’ll find that Der-bear is an actual baby that belongs to a SoCal pack because there is no way this was happening to him right now.

“So, did you mean it?” Derek pressed again, and now Stiles knew exactly what he was talking about - the bedtime story that turned out to be a love confession.

“Yeah, you big loser. I’ve been crazy about you for ages.” Stiles scoffed, using humor to diffuse the tension slightly.

“You really know how to charm a guy, huh?” Derek answered, drily. “How did I ever keep my hands off you?”

“Well, I can’t imagine that was so tough, I mean, I’m me. I have a much more difficult job not jumping you every time I saw you.”

“Believe me, Stiles,” Derek’s voice dropped to a whisper again. “It’s an effort for me.”

And then, somehow, Stiles was on the bed again and they were kissing. Stiles wasn’t sure who had moved first, and later he would learn neither did Derek, but they were kissing. Stiles was so happy he got the chance to learn little, private details about Derek, like how fucking hot the inside of his mouth was, and how he did this thing where he undulated his tongue which was just _wow,_ and his stubble was lightly scratching Stiles’ nose and cheeks and mouth, and his bunny teeth felt delicious pulling at Stiles’ bottom lip.

Stiles pulled back reluctantly.

“So...since you’re already naked and all…” and he didn’t even have to finish the sentence before Derek was pouncing on top of him.

 

* * *

 

They sent the witch a thank you cake.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this sucked, it's because I'm tired...  
> Nope, that's a lie.  
> It's just me. I suck.


End file.
